


a what

by voidfoxstarlight



Series: Aconite [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, canon divergent from ep 101, michael lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/voidfoxstarlight
Summary: “He did not exist for a very long time, and now he does. I imagine that would be overwhelming.”
Relationships: Michael & Jonathan Sims
Series: Aconite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642021
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	a what

“The door is open, if you’re ready,” Helen informed him. 

Jon tried to peer past her through the empty doorframe, but the harder he tried to focus on what was behind it, the blurrier his vision got. Helen waited patiently for his answer.

“No, not, not really, but…” He sighed heavily and walked through the door. Helen followed and closed it behind them. Jon knew if he glanced back now, all he would find was a smooth wall.

Helen led him through the bright, twisting corridors. He half-thought she planned to drive him insane like Michael had done to her—if she did that, would she become Jon some day? Would he overtake her like she overtook Michael?

The walls of the corridor were too tight and too far apart at the same time. It looked like he would be able to reach out and touch them from where he walked, but when he tried to do so, it was like they bent and contorted away from where his outstretched fingers reached.

They reached another door. Jon expected it to open up into the Institute, or maybe even his flat, but when the door swung open at the slightest pressure on its handle, it led to neither of those places. Instead, it revealed a large hexagonal room, and at the centre of it was a screaming young man.

His fingers were clamped around his ears and his nails dug so deeply into his skin that blood stained the edges of his wild blonde hair, of which there was an inordinate amount. His eyes were screwed shut, and his mouth stretched wide in a ceaseless, terrified scream.

“What—who—” stammered Jon.

“It’s Michael.” Helen said it like it should be obvious.

“But I thought you took him over, or—or ate him!”

“No. The-me-that-was-him rejected him. He’s human now, I think.”

“Why’s he screaming?”

“He did not exist for a very long time, and now he does. I imagine that would be overwhelming.”

“Can you help him?”

“No.”

Jon approached Michael and rested his hand on one of Michael’s, intending to pull it away from his bleeding skin, but Michael screamed even louder at the contact.

“Can’t you knock him out or something?” he pleaded. The screaming was boring a hole right through his brain.

Helen tipped her head to the side, considering. “Yes. Yes, I suppose I could do that.”

The screaming cut off abruptly. Michael slumped to the floor. The only sounds remaining were the static of the corridors and Jon’s own breath.

“What are you going to do with him?”

“I don’t know,” Jon admitted. “Take him back to the Institute, I suppose.”

“Hm.” Helen crossed the room and opened another door. “Let’s go, then.”

Jon gathered Michael’s lanky figure in his arms and walked through the door. The hexagonal room stopped existing the second Helen closed it behind them.


End file.
